


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [27]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human!verse, Modern Setting, Thorin is a Sweetheart, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Friday night, Thorin and Billa go on their much awaited date. And Billa is finding herself a little bit more in love with Thorin.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Thorin made sure to keep his gift to Billa safe from both his nephew's and his sister. Lord knew what would happen should his sister get her hands on it. Giving himself a last look over in the mirror, Thorin straightened his jacket and made his way to the kitchen. Taking a rose from the vase on the counter he made a dash for the door before Dís had a chance to rain on his parade. 

* * *

Billa took a deep breath trying to keep the butterflies in her tummy in some semblance of control as she gave herself one last look in the full length mirror in her bedroom. 

The simple black dress fit her like a glove. Accentuating all the right places without being too tight or too loose. Her simple makeup brightened up her features without over doing it and the ballet flats complete the look. 

But before she could begin to ask herself why she felt so overtly nervous, the doorbell rang. 

Taking one last deep breath Billa made her way to the front room to open the door. 

Billa would have drooled if she’d had the chance...and if it weren’t creepy when she laid eyes on him at her door. 

“Billa,” he said eyes roaming her small form, “You look amazing.”

Billa blushes and smiled. 

“You clean up well too Mr. Durinson,” She said. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked. 

Billa nodded and turned to pick up her coat and purse. 

Locking the door behind her Billa took Thorin’s offered hand and followed him to his car. 

Italian was the food of choice and Thorin had been releaved to see the corner table free. Dís most definitely left some scarring after the tirade with his last attempt at dating. 

Once seated, Thorin procured the parcel and rose and passed to Billa. 

“These are for you,” he said a shy grin lighting his features. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Billa said as she took the parcel and rose.

Grinning curiosly, Billa gave the rose a smell when she pulled it out of the twine and gently opened the parcel to reveal a rather well kept yet loved (non-Disney) version of “The Beauty and The Beast.”

‘ _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you’_

Billa looked up at the puppy that is Thorin Durinson in surprise. 

“How did you know?” She asked as she ran a tender hand over the cover of the book. 

“I didn’t actually. I took a leap of faith and thought that if the beauty in front of me can love this beast then maybe this story is just up our alley,” he said with a shy shrug. 

‘ _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best’

Billa is both flabbergasted and elated. He had guessed right...none outside her family knew this story is her secret pleasure. 

Their antipasto arrived and the conversation flowed a lot easier than it had the first day they had a full conversation...I.e that night outside the karaoke bar. 

 _‘There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours‘ 

Billa couldn’t honesty remember the last time a man had made her laugh this much in one date. 

‘ _He’s really trying...well he’s been trying all week,’_ she thought as she ate her carbonara. 

“My sister has expressed interest in meeting you as well,” he said a clearly embarrassed blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Kilean and Phillip’s mother right?” Billa asked.

Thorin nodded and said, “Yep.”

”She can be a pain when meeting interested parties so convincing her of giving me a head start can be tricky,” he said clear love and affection for his family seeping through. 

“You’ve just described my grandparents and uncles. Not to mention cousins,” Billa said giggling, “I come from a large family where Snoppy is not just Charlie Brown’s dog.”

That opened the the door for family conversation. 

Both parties were growing more than comfortable the more they learned of the other and Billa had to secretly admit that having his family and friends over wouldn’t be a bad idea. Personally speakin she’d rather entertain them than most of her father’s side of the family. 

As dessert came in the form of a tiramisu Billa and Thorin relaxed into a companiable silence as they enjoyed the vestiges of their first date. 

As the night drew to a close Thorin paid for dinner and took Billa home. 

“So...am I granted a chance Miss. Baggins?” He asked as he walked her to her door. 

Billa gave him a cheeky grin and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

“Does that answer your question?” She said with a grin, “Good night Thorin...and it’s Billa.”

With another bright smile closed the door behind her. 

Thorin stood there with a wide goofy smile on his face. 

‘ _Ive got my chance,’_ he thought as he made his way to his car, _‘Now all I need to do is not screw up.’_

‘ _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
 _It is where we are_  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

Billa was elated. More importantly she was sure she was falling in love with Thorin. This would prove to be a rather fine adventure. With her own goofy smile Billa went about her evening routine ending it by starting to read her gift.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
 _How it's laid to rest_  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best’_


End file.
